septurian_dominionfandomcom-20200215-history
Ahnkyra Stormheart
'''Ahnkyra Stormheart '''is a new member of the Dominion. She struggles with issues of identity and her newfound powers, which are blooming under the guidance of her master, Arishol Septus. She was found on a desert moon just outside of Dominion territory by the Dominari thanks to her distress beacon. Now she's mastering her force skills, and letting her romance with Arishol bloom. She has yet to join a sphere, as she's unsure what to do with her life. Appearance Ahnkyra is of medium height, coming up to a little over 5 and a half feet. Her curvaceous body hosts golden-orange skin, which is smooth in complexion and tone. Her hair is a dusty dark red color, and she holds it up in a ponytail to keep it off her neck and shoulders. She has bangs framing the left side of her face, covering her golden left eye. She has 3 piercings going through her nose, which she received the day she found out she was Force sensitive. Her ears are also pierced, hosting a golden cuff earring. Her face also has two defining spines that curve with her cheeks, and two smaller spines on her chin. Her outfit traditionally consists of lavish purple fabrics, with gold accents. She has a dark brown and purple mantle over her shoulders, that has a hood attached. Covering her chest is a brown bandeau, and she has two bands on her upper arms. Her lower robes consist of a fur skirt, with a long flowing purple robe beneath it, complete with gold accents. Her headband is gold with gemstones pressed into it. This outfit was gifted to her by Arishol, to replace her desert rags. Her alternative outfit is much darker in color - with a black top that reveals her shoulders, and black opera-length gloves. She had a loose scarf around her neck to help protect it and stay warm in cooler climates, like the one of Capal V. There are golden accents in this outfit as well, lining her boots, belt, and hand guards. She wears a black skirt with red leggings underneath it, and black thigh-high boots with red plating. Completing the look is a headband, to keep sweat and hair out of her face. Personality Passionate as fire, Ahnkyra struggles to make choices with her head, and not her heart. She's learning quickly how to be diplomatic under Arishol, as he grooms her to be his new Domina. She tries to see solutions where one wouldn't normally look, but there are times when she lets her mouth and heart get ahead of her brain. Prone to making arrogant judgments about what people should do, Ahnkyra isn't the easiest person to get along with. But she also knows how to play her cards around the High Council and other important Dominari. She sees political issues as something not to be discussed in public, as business should be private in her eyes. She's a little reserved and hard to get to know. She has trust issues after her master betrayed her and tried to have her killed. She knows that she won't be betrayed in the Dominion, but she doesn't trust anyone besides Arishol currently. History Battle Stats Trivia Category:Characters Category:Zexeos (Player)